Shunned
by AlphaRidley
Summary: They got what they deserved. they brought this upon themselves... the Equilibrium is no more. Darkrai X Cresselia and Slight Mew X Spiritomb.
1. Chapter 1

Icey: Yep, new fanfic... I must have a lot of free time to be able to write this much...^^;

**Disclaimer: Don't own fucking shit!**

**Shunned**

I'm alone... All alone. They shut me out, they laughed at me, they tortured me. I'm all alone... But nobody cares about lil ole me. No one at all. They had turned their backs on me, refused to let me have even one chance. They had... Shunned me. Everyone is afraid of me, just because I give people nightmares... But I have nightmares to... Even worse ones than yours. But you don't care, you don't give a shit. You just care about yourselves you selfish bastards... So I might as well also.

I did something all the other legendary were shocked at me for doing... I stopped listening to them, I stopped coming to the meetings... I stopped using my power... I threw off the balance of nature and changed into my human form. And since they can't find me, they can't find the equilibrium again. They put this upon themselves, they were the ones who drived me to do this, they will _pay_, with the very lives of those they sought to protect. All I ever wanted was a chance to prove myself...

Stepping into the pokemon center I walked up to the nurse and asked for a room. She was visibly freaked out... Maybe it was because of my eyes... My neon blue eyes.

As I walked towards my room people stepped out of my way with frightened looks on their faces. It pisses me off how people still hate me when they don't even know who I am... Just because off the color of my eyes.

Humans are despicable creatures by nature... They're selfish, environmental destroying bastards. If someone else is there, than they'll just kick them out and build a new fucking city... It disgusts me. I would kill every damn fucking human on this planet if I could get away with it.

Laying my head down on my pillow I sighed, "Why can't anybody see me for what I truly am? Instead of a demon."

Closing my eyes I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Because without nightmares, there were no dreams of any kind for me.

I wonder what I would dream if I could dream. If only I could dream... If only I could be something else...

After I woke up I walked out of the town I was currently in, only to see Cresselia looking for me. Why? I don't know, probably just to bring me back to the council.

"Darkrai!" she shouted, "where are you? I know your here somewhere."

She floated forward a little just as I launched a Dark void accidentally dodging it(By this time I had changed back into my normal form).

"So that's where" she said turning around to look upon my hiding place.

"Will you come back already you asshole?" she asked glaring at my hiding spot.

"Fuck you to Cresselia" I growled revealing myself from my hiding spot. "And no I won't. You guys can go fuck yourselves for all I care. You deserve no Equilibrium anyway."

"So your still overreacting," she said to herself but I heard it anyway.

"**Overreacting?**" I screeched. "Who's the one who cussed at me on a daily bases? You that's who. Who the one who got everybody to embarrass me and a whole bunch of other fucking shit on a daily bases? You that's who. Don't you dare fucking say i'm overreacting you bitch!"

"Ok, I admit it, I was an ass back then, but that was 7 years ago, we need you Darkrai... I need you."

"Why is that? So you won't have to do as much work? Sorry Cressy, but i'm not going back there..._ ever_."

"That's not it!" She said getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you realize we need you?"

"If you needed me, you wouldn't have been such an ass in the first place" I retorted turning around and flying off.

"Darkrai wait!" Cresselia yelled flying after me even though she could not change anything.

I don't know how, but Cresselia somehow was able to catch up with me. She grabbed my hand and yanked it backwards, since we were flying so fast she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

Blushing at the fact that I was on top of her I quickly got up only to have her grab my hand... Again.

"What's your problem?" I hissed trying to get away.

"Listen to me for once in your life!" she hissed back not letting go.

"Fuck no!" I shouted forming a Dark pulse in my left hand.

She simply yanked me back down on top of her preventing me from injuring her. "Please Darkrai... please!"

"What don't you get about Fuck no?" I shouted lifting my head up from her chest and glaring at her.

"The Council's in chaos! If you don't come back soon several of us are going to go crazy!"

I snorted, "That effects me how?" I asked narrowing my Visible Neon blue eye.

Floating up she kept me in the same position and flew off towards The Hall of Origin.

"Put me down women!" I screeched thrashing about in her hands.

"Not until you understand the situation" she said picking up the pace.

When we got there I must say I was overly surprised to see Mew and several others running or flying around in a frenzy. "What the hell is taking Cresselia so long?" Mew screamed.

"I'm right here" Cresselia said letting me go, I just went to a corner and crossed my arms over my torso.

"Holy, jesus christ! Darkrai send out your nightmares!" Mew practically begged bowing at my feet.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't give everyone of you nightmares on the same level as the one's I get, every single night you have a dream" I snarled glaring at the pink cat.

"Umm... Because I'll never be mean to you ever again?" Mew said with a hopeful expression.

"That's one down, over 40 to go" I sneered.

"Will you please just do it?" Cresselia asked.''

"Give" I said looking at Mew expecting a reason.

"Umm... Because Cresselia loves you?" he said rather quickly.

"Fine" I said giving all humans horrible nightmares for the next seven days. "Wait... What?" I said astonished looking at Cresselia who blushed at what Mew said.

Icey: This is a oneshot unless I get enough good feedback...

CiYa!


	2. Chapter 2

Icey: Congrats to those who have been bothering me about "Shunned", you've bothered me into writing another chapter. You should feel proud of yourselves. However, I will not write the next chapter until I get a review from someone who hasn't reviewed yet. So REVIEW! =) Also, if you don't like this chapter, then guess what? I don't care, deal with it you fuckers. And yes it is treat Reviewers/botherers like a fucker day! May 25th. Finally, I would like a new name for this fanfic so send some names in! If I like one of the names I'll update when I get the time to write.

_**Shunned **_

_**Ch 2: Go the fuck away!**_

I don't know how it happened, one moment I was facepalming before calling that annoying pink cat a fricken retard for even thinking of that and smacking him on the head, and the next I had been blackmailed into singing a song at the welcome back party.

I choose to sing a song that I had found quite popular in the human world upon its release, "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. However I never would have expected that I was singing a song a shitload of them liked, so when I was chased by a crowd upon finishing the song, well, I hightailed it out of there and ran to Turnback cave, the home of Giratina… the only legendary I had had contact with for the past seven years. Needless to say, that didn't work out very well. So I went and lost them on the opposite side of Sinnoh before heading back to drink Wine with Giratina (Yes I like Wine bitches!).

So here I am, sitting at a table in my human form within the deepest part of Turnback cave drinking Wine with Giratina (Also in human form) while we talk over our daily lives and give recommendations on what the other should do.

"So, you must know that you can't evade them forever, what do you intend to do?" Giratina asked taking a bottle by the brand "Syzygy," (which I wasn't familiar with) and pouring a glass for the both of us.

"I intend to hide out here until the next meeting, and you better not tell them I can't give anybody nightmares unless I use my attacks or I'll kill you, yes, it is possible to kill you despite your denial of it." I said pouring a small bit of the wine above my blood red scarf and into my mouth. Surprisingly, the Wine tasted quite good for a brand I hadn't heard of, (which _was_ unheard of, I am an expert in Wines and there are very few brands I don't know of) a bit of a sour aftertaste, but it's still good.

Giratina rolled his eyes, "What's up with you and thinking that I'm going to tell someone? You really think I'm going to tell those assholes?"

"I have to be cautious; I can't let them figure out until I'm ready to escape. I have to leave soon to go use Nightmare on several villages so they don't suspect anything."

"I'll be waiting, and hurry up before I die of boredom."

_**~The next meeting~**_

Everything was going exactly as planned; Cresselia didn't suspect anything and the crime rate all over the world had dropped dramatically. I had seen Newspaper headlines such as: "First nightmare in seven years!" and "Darkrai's back!" the kinds of things I had seen over the internet about me was hilarious. People were cussing at me, cursing me with religious speeches and a bunch of other shit.

Unfortunately, I didn't expect an annoying pink cat (who, contrary to popular belief, was actually one of my only friends) to start asking for my help with his pranks. Needless to say, I didn't help… OK! I only helped him once! Just ONCE! So stop looking at me like that.

Anyway… as I said before I was rudely interrupted *Cough* You *Cough* everything was going exactly as planned, I even got in a quick chat with Spiritomb, the only other one besides Giratina who knew what I was doing and unlike Giratina, was joining me in my quest to bring down Arceus along with Missingno, who wanted revenge for what Rayquaza did to M so long ago.

We had thought up of a plan shortly before I left the Council of my own free will. While I now showed up for the meetings only Arceus knows I had cut off all ties with them when I banished myself from the Council by means of an ancient ritual.

What is this ancient ritual you ask? Sorry, top secret information that only Arceus, myself, Giratina, and Spiritomb know how to do. So I can't tell you. Not like you're a part of the Legendary Council anyway so why am I even mentioning it? Eh… not like it matters considering I'm much too lazy to erase it anyway.

"_What do you mean by erase?" _

Oh, it appears I haven't told you yet, how silly of me. You see, all the legendaries are required to keep a record of the daily events in their life. But the "Journals" are highly protected by a keypad requiring you to type in a Password. If you're reading this then you ether hacked into mine or my keypad is obsolete. My password is/was GETTHEFUCKOUTbeforeIhauntyour"Iv,SdwysBnTOPofv,tUndrnthO,Dreams"!

No seriously, that was my password. I'm not fucking bullshitting, if you think I am then you're S.M.A.R.T. if you don't know what I mean what I mean by that then you just are sad, or never went to middle school.

My password is probably the hardest one to hack into for the sole reason that as I am the most intelligent legendary, I mixed up the capitals, lowercase words and the end of it is a code for something which I added for good measure. Why did I just write that? Whaaatever, don't care enough.

If you actually manage to crack the code then you may call yourself god, until then not so much.

"I am god."

"Holy crap on a pogo stick! When did you get here?"

"Just now actually, but your easy code means ƪǼȺɸɆɝɎʘʭΏΘͽ΅ΊΑ*" Mew whispered in my ear.

"Tell anyone and you're a fucking deadman you hear me?" I said forcing myself to look as calm as possible.

End of log entry: try to crack the code bitch! Just try! You'll never crack it!


	3. Chapter 3

Icey: Someone reviewed so here's the next chapter as I promised! Hope you enjoy it! XD! And review even if you don't like it. This chapter will be the start of the more action chapters.

**This chapter was Moonbeingruler approved.**

**Ch 3: You should have learned by now**

_Log entry three million five hundred and seventy- _

Everything is in place, everything is ready, and during today's meeting we will strike. We will show them how naïve they are, and they will scream in pain as their worst nightmares come true. I cannot even grasp how naïve they are. They think a simple sorry is going to fix the seven years of torture I went through? Or the five hundred years and counting that Spiritomb has been locked inside of the Odd keystone. Ha! They are stupid naïve fools! We will wreck them, and they will suffer for eternity.

_End of log entry._

Here was my chance; I was sitting in the very back of the meeting room with Spiritomb as Arceus talked about random shit that we don't care about. I hid my hands behind my back, creating a Dark Pulse infused with my Nightmare attack. I took one last look around, nodded at Spiritomb, and fired the attacks, one in Arceus in the forehead while the other hit Cresselia, knocking her out. One down, thirty some odd to go.

"Darkrai?" Mew asked seeing me float above their heads.

"My oh my," I started. "You all have intoxicated eyes that have never lived our life. You should have learned by now, we'll burn this whole world down!" I threw my head backwards and laughed, laughed like the Sadistic ass I was.

"Indeed," Spiritomb said. "We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse, and I've had enough of this, you know your end is near!"

Arceus' eyes darkened. "I can't believe this; I'm going to have to kill two council members today.

**~3er person POV ~**

I simply laughed. "Ha! I haven't been part of the council for seven years! Even you should know this by now Arceus!"

"The first to go was Cresselia; the second will be you Mew." Spiritomb added.

"What?" Mew cried, "Why MEEEE!"

"BeCaUsE!" Spiritomb nearly shouted. "It Is YoUr FaUlT I wAs TrApPeD iN hErE!"

"How is it my fault?" Mew asked innocently.

Spiritomb gave her a halfhearted glare. "You told Arceus of our plan, which, frankly, you didn't even what It was going to do."

"I knew it was something bad!" Mew shouted in her defense.

Darkrai interrupted them by firing a Dark pulse over their heads. "Enough of this! Spiritomb, dispose of her so we can move on!"

Spiritomb cracked an evil grin. "My pleasure."

The legendary's watched in shock as Spiritomb separated himself from the Odd keystone, engulfed Mew with his body, floated back to the Odd keystone, and reattached himself to it, Mew vanishing as she became a part of the 108 evil spirits that he was made out of.

Arceus screamed as Mew vanished, her eyes blazing with fury. She started launching Judgments' everywhere, too angry at the loss of a legendary to bother with what and or who she hit or didn't hit.

Darkrai and Spiritomb, realizing that they were screwed if they didn't get out of there, got the hell out of dodge before Arceus killed them in her rage.

They made their way to an island off the coast of the Battle Frontier, close, but not close enough to the Sky Pillar to be seen by Rayquaza.

Once there, Spiritomb threw Mew out of the Odd keystone. He started shivering as soon as she was on the ground, keeping someone good in the Odd keystone for so long having tired him out immensely.

Mew was in a similar state, but she was blushing in addition to the shivering and exhaustion that Spiritomb was having.

Darkrai, noticing this, started laughing his head off. "Hahahahahaha! Mew like you Spiritomb! She's fucking blushing!" Darkrai continued to laugh until Spiritomb hit him with a Silver wind.

"Shut up Darkrai! I'm not fucking blind you know!" Spiritomb snapped at him. "And you don't have to be a fucking ass about it! Or I'll go to the legendary's and tell them you like Cresselia!"

"I Do NOT!" Darkrai shouted. "…Fine." He added after glaring at Spiritomb for several seconds.

Spiritomb smirked. "Glad to know some things are universal."

Spiritomb glanced at Mew, "Stop blushing it's fucking creepy." He ordered.

Mew tried her hardest to listen to him but she couldn't because Spiritomb was less than a foot away from her. So she just blushed harder in embarrassment, to which Spiritomb sighed and trapped her in a cage of Dark power, making her unable to use any of her psychic powers except float.

Spiritomb turned to face Darkrai. "Come on, we got plotting to do."

"Yes we do, yes we do." Darkrai said evilly.

**Icey: I recently made a community but I don't know how to add stories to it. Can someone please tell me how?" Read and Review please!**

Spiritomb ~ CiYaXD! ~ Mew


End file.
